


【銀高】somnia

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205





	【銀高】somnia

※恐怖份子銀Ｘ万事屋晉醬的碎肉，已經生疏了就放過我吧~

一點一點的迫近高杉，本來因為宿醉的不適全給遇見男人的難受覆蓋。退到靠上洗手台，高杉意圖擺脫銀時的懷抱，但男人並不如他的意，貼上自己的腰桿。

 

禁錮著高杉，銀時清楚自己在他眼中是什麼模樣，全都反映在那紫黑髮絲後的鏡面，一臉無賴的模樣，垂眸看著高杉。側過頭，銀時看著自己使壞，吹入氣息撩撥著男人的耳朵，身體本能的回應著自己顫抖。

「有時候我真不知道是自己瘋了還是這世界瘋了...一切總往著奇怪的方向走著，就例如現在」看著高杉，裹著多層的保護不像是來夜店尋歡的，但他就是想那麼做。  
「...我想上你」瞪大那僅存的深碧，高杉簡直不敢相信，但正如以往總給自己闖禍的男人真確的回來，而他第一個搗亂的就是彼此安定下來的關係，以及自己的身體。

推上高杉迫使他坐上洗手台，應是擠入自己去吻著他，然而高杉在接受了銀時是當真的後，也不是讓他那麼好過，發狠的就是咬回對方的唇。一瞬間，血腥在彼此的唇齒間漫開來，銀時藉著自己張口不怕死的探入舌頭。翻攪著，銀時的右手順勢一併撬開高杉的嘴角撐著他別去咬合，左手同樣不安份的竄入千草色描繪的衣襬，撫摸著底頭的皮質長褲。

是揉或捏的把玩著掌心裡溫熱的肉塊，中指使壞的有意無意刮著褲縫的凹陷。當然的高杉不耐煩的踢蹬著雙腿，也理所當然的給男人按下，推往一旁讓本來就不若女人柔軟的高杉大腿根部傳來撕扯的痛感，差一點就要抽筋，但就是卡在那邊界，折磨著自己。

分開兩人的唇瓣，銀時收回自己的右手，拇指抹去嘴角上高杉來不及吞嚥的津夜，而因為鉗制高杉的嘴給染上厚厚唾液的雙指轉下探入左手撐開的浴衣下，才準備要探入的前置，廁所的門給推開，嗑了一下高杉給推到極限的膝蓋，已經沒有任何可動的預度讓高杉隨著門板移動了身體。

「這可真是野蠻阿！在骯髒的地方幹骯髒的事」不滿的自己入眼的兩人，長象奇特的天人開口嘲諷道。本來甩門離開就沒事的，就因為它的多嘴。本來就因為興致給打擾不甚愉悅，還要給辱罵，銀時本就視天人為敵的情緒更是火上澆油。  
「某人不也是來解放你骯髒的東西的嘛」一離開高杉的腿間，銀時立刻抓來那人的頭髮或者是觸鬚，凡正就是頭上的條狀物體，提到一旁的牆面按在上頭。

既使合起雙腿也從肌肉發出抽痛的感覺，讓高杉無法順利的闔上雙腿而是就著裡頭骨頭好似移位的方向扭著試圖轉回正常的模樣，一併拉齊自己的衣物，想趁銀時收拾對方時溜走。然而對方也只是嘴巴厲害些，沒兩下就給男人扔去喝馬桶水，而高杉才稍微推開門板，還沒來得及開跑，就給人攥住手腕拖了回來。

帶著高杉走去，除了地下室的夜店娛樂外，上頭接著就是飯店，為的就是供給給他們這樣的人們，但也有單純是下榻的旅客，總地來說，銀時算是後者，如此人流雜亂的地方給查起也不可能在一時半刻下確認自己的蹤跡，更何況是這江戶的警備，在他眼裡根本算不上什麼。

翻找著自己的衣袖口袋，銀時抽出自己的房卡，深怕高杉逃開，他空下來的抓著那紫黑髮絲的末端讓高杉不得不仰著頭，身下硬是插入自己的膝蓋去牽制高杉雙腿的動作，甚至帶有意味的頂弄中央的柔軟，還未能有反應的器官。

銀時並沒有讓高杉等候太久，或者想到逃開的機會，門開了，就把人推了進去。差點撲地時就又給拉回懷裡，既使他不待自己像討好女人一般溫柔就罷了，但作為宿醉的人而言這是考驗。

 

本就是不適才遇見對方的身體，在一番折騰下似乎終於想起自己本來要做什麼。

「至於討厭到這種程度嘛？」面對自己，高杉不是第一次吐了。但這是銀時的錯，清醒時高杉總有著那一層不能見的防護，總要在酒精的催化才能顯得柔和些，讓銀時樂意接近，又或者是每當他意圖做這時事時有哪一次是沒在酒的助興下完成的，沒給打得半殘都算是好運了。

攀著男人的前臂，高杉不滿的抬眸瞪著，也不想是誰的錯。本來就隱忍著不適的，哪裡還是受得了這般粗魯的對待，所幸自己本來就剛醒沒多久，空蕩蕩的胃部沒什麼過多的穢物，反倒是加重了生理上的不適。對於自己造成的禍，銀時暫時沒想負責，也不在乎對方剛吐過，真要比起來怎麼也還是好過自己要觸碰的另一個出口，而且早說了，喜歡一個人就要連他骯髒的地方也包容。對於銀時這哄人的話語，高杉是更加反感的，臉色更鐵青了不少。

然而對方並沒有因此停下本來的打算，就著高杉的無力，打橫的把人抱起輕放在床上。男人的動作是輕柔了，但是從一旁擠出的藥丸，高杉並沒對他有多餘的好感，既使那可能是解宿醉的，從他手中得到一定會付出慘痛的代價。

不過看來男人手上的東西也不是什麼好東西。  
「看你這般難受，銀桑也難受阿！但是怎麼待你，你也部會就範吧！就稍微安分一點吧！放心是安全的劑量內的」按著高杉的雙頰，比起隱忍不適更加出力的密合嘴巴，高杉扭著頭不讓男人得逞，但先滲血的卻是對方硬是探入的指節給自己咬出血口，腥甜填入嘴縫滋潤著乾涸的唇紋，順著血液消失的地方找到出口。

插入指甲銀時硬是撬開對方的嘴，慌慌張張的塞入，按死高杉的嘴，再呼吸也給摀住的情況下高杉不得不因生理的本能吞嚥。

高杉喘著，不知道是藥物的作用還是為了抵抗它而出力促使的，高杉確實如願的無力地癱在床上，任由銀時的擺佈。

「上一次是什麼時候呢？」  
「最後一次見面前夕」板著臉高杉應道。惹得男人輕笑，要不記得那時的事真的很困難，但是無數次夢境裡遇見對方的話，這樣的答覆並不完全正確。

 

拉起對方癱軟的手，銀時輕啄上它的手指，抱起對方一面退去礙事的衣物，過分生疏的情事讓銀時忘了讓對方適應，但是看在他灘成爛泥的模樣，銀時真的以為可以省去這一步，蓄勢待發的硬物沒多做招呼就是探入對方身後的蜜口。

「嗚嗯— — !!」即使無力的給男人抱著，高杉還是因為疼的扣上指節，悶悶的哼著。發自喉頭的吼聲摻拌著些許的胃酸湧入的感覺讓高杉沒敢出聲抗議，先不論及惡心不光是在喉頭的刺激就夠自己受的了，要是出來怕是會止不住，但他的難受沒給銀時帶來體貼，倒是看對方因自己難受的模樣得到優越感。

貼上他帶點肉感的臀肉，記憶中男人還是更瘦些，無聲的怨著，沒有你可還長胖了點，抬起小不點的臀，銀時沒顧及他扶著床板穩定自己的身體還要顧及呻吟出聲便克制不住的難受。

一次次的拍擊讓高杉不住摀住下腹承受著他，投以難受的眼神，趕在高杉真的沒法控制自己的抽搐前放過他。

攤平他，雖然有藥物的輔助，但銀時清楚高杉的手還是帶有力量的，要抓花自己還不算困難，讓高杉背身自己，銀時硬是騎上對方的臀，囊袋拍響著他的臀肉，在退出時內壁緊縮著抵抗著他，而給男人粗暴的抽出些許嫩肉裹著粗壯的性器，沒完整潤滑的腸肉給抽出些微的血紅，整個過程高杉算不上享受，但是不知道是什麼關係還是單純生理上摩擦著床鋪，自己竟然起了反應，硬物給禁錮在自己的下腹隨著男人的動作模擬著抽插的姿勢，而在銀時開始加重力道的前後蹭動下逼迫自己迎向第一次的高潮。

下腹夾著性器一塊的抽搐著吐射濃濁的體液，同時銀時開始放慢動作讓自己的性器磨過內壁每一次的收縮，在高杉稍微緩過後埋入自己的全部，緊貼著下身的囊袋一顫一顫的在對方體內跳動。

那一夜，高杉又再給人抬起腰身後入的戳弄著敏感而不住抽搐的踢著腿，過分難受的生理淚水和著哭喊給釋放出來，是不願意承受還是對方無情的背入，只把自己用來滿足慾望而哭高杉也不能清楚。

只是在最後才給對方納入懷中揉弄著，髮絲安撫。太過於意外高杉會哭，但是銀時依然又那樂觀的想法，或許只是太過難受，單純的生理難受，畢竟看到自己都吐了再有什麼反應也不意外，但最少銀時還是等高杉睡下才跟著睡下。

他不屬於他，身上一絲標記都沒能做下，銀時不敢太過去迫害他，再怎麼蠢他也不會留下什麼記號，要是給高杉算計帳自己可還算不輕。

輕輕的放下懷裡白嫩的小不點，銀時悄聲的爬起身，本想稍微整理一下昨夜的凌亂，先是腳趾踩到一粒黏膩的物體，差點出聲報怨時，腳趾間發現昨天應該消失在某人嘴裡的藥物。

看著手上的藥丸，銀時一面還頭看著安穩熟睡眼圈下略帶浮腫的高杉。

這是怎麼回事?想著，雖然不靠藥物自己也是強暴了他，畢竟他是不願意的，怎麼也是糟糕的事，有沒有它都不會更好。但是...昨夜他射了幾次來著，過程高杉伸到自己腰上的手是推還是拉都在自己的動作下變得無法辨識。

『怎麼辦...恩...到底怎麼回事』要沖涼的事給銀時忘了，坐在床沿，自己算是一次沒有吃藥的安穩睡眠，但是醒了完全都不好啊，算是發現了某人不得了的性癖還是什麼呢...喜歡我?這傢伙??

明明喜歡確不說很像他。

嘆了口氣，銀時並不是很清楚自己的推論是否正確，雖然有時候對於女孩子自己的還算是滿準的，但是牽扯上床他又不確定了，就自己那黃片學來的知識可否運用?也不是那麼確定的。但至少他知道高杉是什麼樣的人。

無奈的苦笑，到底是他瘋癲還是這世界瘋癲銀時卻是不清楚，只是如果是他，世界總是不陪自己胡鬧的，正如他想毀滅它，它卻不讓自己如願。這些日子總是怨恨自己，無力保護的雙手，卻沒法讓自己遠離這瘋顛，只能儘可能否決自己的曾經，否決這世界。

真切的感知到自己存在，是在這藥物的作用沉迷與肉體最直接的刺激告訴自己還活著，痛苦的活著。但同樣的，高杉又是如何。曾經他們說過喜歡對方，只是跟現在沒甚麼兩異，是真是假?

唯一能確定的只有，倘若是真，那他可能什麼也不可能聽到過，因為他不會承認的，作為親手斬斷他們向前的道路，高杉卻是給困在另一端的死路，他哪裡也沒去，只是盡可能的去擁抱自己所能守護的一切。就竟是安守現狀的安逸還是深怕另一頭的人沒能伸手接納自己，總結來說，他又有什麼勇氣再一次捨求什麼，自己如此罪孽的雙手誰會願意接納?

 

他醒了該向他說什麼，咄咄逼人的詢問，肯定從他那得知道不到什麼，只是會異常的尷尬，再一次的離別甚至少了告別，默默的溜走，說好聽不久的未來會再見的，因為自己肆意的破壞它的安寧，終有一天會讓找到他的，但那時又要說什麼呢？抱著衣服銀時聽見那人的動靜，匆忙跑開。

【目前就這樣吧】  
之後要是有想到可以接上什麼再努力看看，只是從之前的身分兌換接上這部份的Ｈ，想看以為已經給高杉喂下藥物，然而其實對方是真確的喜歡自己。但是苦於無法回應，甚至是已經給拋下，才如此，所以安逸的縮在自己築好的小窩裡頭不願面對。

【腦洞－somniferum】  
催眠師銀Ｘ心理創傷高  
只是私設。  
「你是否願意把你的身心託付給我」男人的聲音沉沉的說著。

緊閉的眼皮轉動著，開口回覆他。

「那首先...你知道我是誰嗎?」  
「銀八醫生（先生）？」輕晃著腦袋，高杉覺得男人的聲音回盪在自己耳畔無法辨認來是何處的轉著，看著他的反應銀八也只是無奈的笑著。

—願意因為我回想起前世嗎？

伴隨著治療，銀八是更加喜歡對方，但同樣的他也不確定這樣是否是好事。

自己的心理同樣有個聲音告訴他，這樣對他最好忘了一切。

只可惜好奇害了彼此，銀八越加深入高杉君內裡越是對他著迷，一點點的架構出曾經，安撫因催眠回憶僵直的少年，看見的是無力插手的過去。

而伴隨美好的重建，那深處卻是殘忍的掏出你的心臟，過分深切的記憶，既使痛苦也不願你忘記，正因為如此才顯得可貴。

這只是一個片段給父親凌虐的記憶再一次覆蓋。  
「不會再有人打你的」說著，高杉睜開本給催眠緊黏的眼皮，裡頭滿佈血絲，泫然的盈溢著水光。

只是最後與銀時的爭論銀八輸了。他說好不容易才忘的，這樣不挺好的嗎？  
但是過分的親近，讓他做下不可原諒的事。

在高杉的威脅下銀八沒法終止他的回憶，否則自己與他因為相戀而一起的事，就成了侵犯。  
高：不想我告發你侵犯你的病人就給我做完  
銀八：倒是你，要是哭了求我也停不下來喔，遺忘可是付出代價的。

然而為他先想到的卻是BE—渴望飛翔的籠中鳥  
想被了解，想被釋放，但是已經是給剪去翅膀的籠中鳥連最根本的飛翔也做不來，一出牢籠就只有墜落。


End file.
